Æternal
by yamakaki2B
Summary: Le mal ne vient plus d'en bas. Dieu n'est pas celui que vous croyez et les enfers ne sont pas l'endroit le plus désagréable où l'on peut vivre Je suis Joshua, un chasseur d'ombre
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui je vous écris une nouvelle fanfic. Je vais la publier en même temps qu'une autre, donc pas d'épisodes régulier. Bonne lecture ^^**

**Prologue**

Tout le monde connait la bataille du bien contre le mal. Mais qui connais les véritables raison de cet affrontement ? Qui connait les sombres entreprises qui alimente cette guerre ? Ce que ne sait pas le commun des mortels, c'est que le Seigneur n'est pas tout blanc, et que Satan n'est pas le plus sombre des deux. Ce qui se passe, c'est que cette guerre est plus qu'un combat entre le bien et le mal. C'est Lui contre Satan. S'Il a créé l'homme, ce n'était pas par excès de confiance. Il savait très bien que l'on sèmerait la destruction. C'etait malheureusement la première partie du plan. Le Seigneur avait renvoyé Satan et ses disciple du paradis parce qu'ils savaient. Il les a démonisé. Il les accusait d'avoir côtoyé les ténèbres. Les ténèbres veulent se venger. Ils veulent nous protéger du Saint Père.

C'est dans ce contexte, que commence cette histoire.

"Dit papa, pourquoi Dieu y vient pas sur terre ?

-je ne sais pas Josh. Peut-être, qu'Il ne veut pas être agressé par les ténèbres qui règne en ce bas monde. Mais je suis sur que s'Il vient, Il aurait pitié de ce monde."

Tu ne croyais pas si bien dire. J'avais 5 ans et ma mère venait de mourir. Excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Joshua. J'aurais du pleuré ma mère, mais, a cet âge la, on a pas les mêmes réactions que les adultes. Mon père était un homme droit et bon. Il a épousé une autre femme deux ans plus tard. Je ne l'appelle pas belle-mère car elle me détestait, et je lui rendait bien. Elle me rabassait, m'accusait de tout. Heureusement, il y avait Éric et Samuel. Le premier était mon beau-frère, âgé de 4 ans de plus que moi, et le second était mon meilleur ami. On avait fait les 400 coups ensemble, on avait rigoler, pleurer ensemble, draguer les filles ensemble. Jusque a la mort d'Éric. Un accident de moto ne pardonne pas. Il revenait de Paris. Je me souviendrais toujours de l'annonce de sa mort. Je ne me suis pas fait rabaisser ce jour la. Deux jours plus tard, on l'enterrais. Quelques fois la nuit je croyais l'entendre. Jusqu'à i ans. Il m'est apparus. Un spectre. On a discuté de tout et de rien. Je lui ai demander :

"C'est douloureux la mort ?

\- y a pas de différence avec la vie. Sauf que y a pas de paradis, pas d'enfer. C'est juste la merde."

Il a disparut au matin. J'ai toujours cru avoir rêvé. Jusqu'à i mois.

"Josh, m'est il apparu, demain soir, ne reviens pas chez toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais je, interloqué. Il m'était apparu en disant cette phrase. Pas de bonjour, ça va. Juste ça.

\- Ne demande pas plus d'explication. Ne reviens pas. C'est tout. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Désolé et au re..."

Il disparu aussi simplement qu'il était venu. Le lendemain, il y eu de la neige. C'était bizarre, surtout que l'on était au mois de mai. Un séisme au USA aussi. Ce genre de truc inhabituel quoi. Je décidais d'écouter mon frere. Je passais chez Samuel, pour travailler un peu. Je revint chez moi vers 19h. Éric avait eu raison. L'immeuble était en feu. Je mlecroulais. Ma vie était en train de partir en fumée. Plus jamais je ne verrais le couple du second s'embrasser le matin. Plus jamais Mme Jolliot ne nous donnera des croissants. Plus jamais mon père ne me félicitera. Je vis Mohammed, l'épicier du coin, n'avait pas été dans l'immeuble, car il travaillait tard. Il a perdu sa femme et son jeune fils. Il vint vers moi, et me pris dans ses bras. Et nous avons pleuré. Et je vis les chevaliers ailés. Ils se battaient contre d'autre hommes, sauf que ces derniers n'avait plans les ailes blanches. Des démons. Leurs armes, remarquais je, étaient enflammé et bleu pour les anges et rouge sombre pour les démons. Je voulut montrer ça a Mohamed, mais il ne vit rien. Soudainement, un ange fonça sur moi son sabre en avant. Je fermis le yeux. Mais le coup ne vint pas. J'ouvris le yeux, et je vis un démon, bloquant le coup de l'ange. Il planta un poignard dans son torse, et l'ange explosa en une poussière d'or. Puis le démon se dirigea vers moi, et me fis signe de me taire. Il me remis une épée finement ciselé, et un message. Il s'envola. Je lu le message. Il se consuma dans ma main peu après. De ce message, il ne resta que la marque en forme de T.

Et je devint le chasseur d'ombre


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bon ça faisait longtemps, mais je reprend quand même la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture._**

" Arrête toi là ! "

Cela faisait a peine 5 minutes que j'étais sortit dans la rue, et j'avais deux emplumés qui me collaient au bask'. Sympa, si maintenant on peut plus sortir a minuit, histoire de profiter de la lune ou autre connerie dans le genre... Le pire, c'est que j'avais laissé mes armes chez moi, donc j'étais bien baisé sur ce coup la. Heureusement que je connaissais bien le quartier, j'aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure. La fuite était la seul solution, et je réussis a semer les deux anges dans quelques ruelles sombres. Bon, ça c'est fait... Je devais remonter dans ma chambre, j'étais plus en sûreté, mais surtout, j'avais besoin de me changer et m'armer. Si les anges me laisse même plus voir mon frère tranquillement, alors ils vont le sentir passer. Je passais par la fenêtre, pour plus de discrétion, mais surtout pour ne pas réveiller Mohammed. Depuis l'incendie, c'était lui qui s'occupait de moi. On habitait un petit appartement de quatre pièces, je commenceais des études supérieurs et lui tenait toujours la même épicerie. Je poussais mon placard, qui révéla un enfoncement dans le mur. Je pris un fouet angélique et un glaive démoniaque. On distinguait la différence par la couleur de l'arme et par l'aspect de l'arme. Une arme angélique était élégante et trop raffinée, a l'image de ces anges vaniteux, tandis qu'une arme démoniaque était plus brute et avait comme simple utilité de tuer. Une fois prise en main, la différence de maniement est aussi très flagrante. Une arme angélique était plus légère, mais nécessitait plus de force pour pénétrer dans les chairs, tout en imposant un maniement agile et élégant, tandis que les armes démoniaque, plus lourdes, transpercaient facilement la peaux tout en exigeant beaucoup de force afin de réussir a faire quelque chose avec, ce qui rendait les mouvements plus brutaux. La couleur des armes changeait aussi en fonction du porteur et de l'arme : un feu bleu pour les anges, et rouge pour les démons. Nous, nous volons les armes des cadavres et elle brille d'un feu noir ou blanc si l'arme appartenait a un démon ou a un ange. Jamais rien compris au fonctionnement des couleurs de toute façon. Je m'équipa de mon manteau de chasseur d'ombre et sortis dehors.

Je ne suis pas seul a chasser les anges. Nous étions plusieurs dans Paris, a parcourir la ville a la recherche d'anges déchus a protéger, de démons devenus incontrôlables ou d'anges a tuer. En faite nous faisions tous partis d'une guilde, présente dans tout les pays, sous le contrôle de Satan. Chaque pays avait son centre d'opération. Je ne peux pas vous dire où, car ceux qui lisent cette fiction ne sont peut être pas tous des hommes. Un maitre s'occupait 24h/24 de ce centre, mais personne ne connaissait son identité. Quelques jours après l'incendis, j'avais été contacté par un vieillard, dans la rue. Il m'avait donné un rendez-vous, mais il n'est jamais venus. En revanche, deux membres étaient présent.

Je grimpais sur un immeuble afin d'avoir une meilleur vue. Éric est apparus a côté de moi. Selon lui, les choses allait de plus en plus mal là-haut, bien qu'il ne puisse pas connaitre les plans du Seigneur. Il m'annonça aussi que ce soir, ce sera assez tranquille. Il n'y aura pas d'autres anges. Je le remercia de l'information, et il disparut. J'attendais encore un moment. Un battement d'aile se fit entendre. Je sortit le glaive, et me retourna. Ce n'était qu'un ange déchu, dont les ailes commençaient a peine a noircir. Je rengaina mon arme, et me rassis sur le bord de l'immeuble. Il fit de même. Je pensais a tout ces gens qui vivaient sans devoir craindre les anges, qui vivaient normalement quoi. L'ange m'interompit dans mes pensées :

" la soirée est froide n'est ce pas ?

\- Bof, pas tellement. J'ai vu pire.

\- je suis Gaël, et toi ?

\- Joshua, mais tout le monde me surnomme Josh.

\- j'ai été viré hier soir. Les choses vont très très mal. L'archange Gabriel c'est fait rejettera tout à l'heure.

\- QUOI ?! Un des généraux les plus puissant de Dieu ?

\- oui.

\- on a de la veine.

\- en faite, non. Le seigneur a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas parler et qu'il ne puisse plus commander a une armée. Au faite, tes parents te souhaite un bonne anniversaire. Si tu es le bon Joshua. Ils savent que tu chasse les anges.

\- Ils me surveillent toujours ?!

\- oui."

Bon, savoir que tes parents sont toujours sur ton dos, c'est gênant. Mais savoir que même mort il te regarde, ga devient vite glauque. Mon instinct me poussa a partir pour faire une ronde. Généralement, il ne se trompe jamais, et dans la guilde, on vous apprend a toujours lui faire confiance. Comme aujourd'hui. Deux démons terrorisait de pauvres hères, quelques racailles et dealers qui trainaient par la. Apparemment, deux d'entre eux pouvait les voir. Le reste s'agitait en voyant des choses bouger seuls ou bien en voyant des marques apparaitre sous le coup des sabres démoniaques. Un simple regard sur les tatouages des démons me fit frissoner. C'était des démons de deuxième cercle, des commandants d'armée. Le seul avantage que j'aurais pu avoir, c'était l'effet de surprise, mais il s'était envolé en même temps qu'une paire d'aile se faisait entendre.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?!

\- Je viens voir. Je m'ennuis un peu.

\- Tant pis, dans ce cas tu va m'aider. On doit neutraliser ces démons...

\- OK je m'en charge

-... Sans les tuer. GAËL !"

Il était déjà en plein vol. Il dégaina un claymore dorée, qu'il maniait d'une seul main, alors que ses comparses l'utilisait avec deux. Les cibles furent surprises que quelqu'un les aborde sans même réfléchir, eux qui étaient habituer a voir les autres hésiter avant d'attaquer. Le premier fut embroché directement, et explosa en une poussière noir. Le seconde quant a lui, fit un pas de côté, et concassa une poubelle. Cela inquiéta encore plus les humains. L'ange releva son arme, et dévisagea son adversaire. Le démon n'en attendait pas moins. Il fonça vers l'ange, mais feinta au dernier moment. Gaël se retrouva dans une posture assez délicate, car ayant du parer un coup au dernier moment, il s'était retrouver en position défensive. Le démon enchaînait les estocs, les coups droits, les coup de pieds, les feintes, si bien que l'ange se retrouva coincé contre un mur. Je pris mon fouet, atterris derrière les combattants et balança la chaine cloutée qui brillait d'un d'un feu blanc. La jambe fut sectionnée nette. Gaël en profita pour reprendre son souffle, et je lui cria de ne pas le tuer, mais le démon se désintégra en une poussière noire.

"Qu'est ce que t'as fait abruti ?! Je t'ai dit de pas les buter !

\- ils menaçaient la vie de ces gens.

\- Rien a foutre tu reste ici car satan va nous appeler. Y a de la paperasse a faire."

Un tourbillon nous emporta. Quand tout se stabilisa, je me tenais devant un bureau a côté de Gaël.

"Apparement, vous avez tué deux démons de haut rang. Fit une voix dans un coin.

\- c'est pas moi monsieur, c'est l'ange, il a refus...

\- SILENCE ! Je me dois de vous remercier, car vous avez bien fait. En temps normal, vous auriez souffert, mais comme j'avais donné des directives concernant ces démons, je vous récompense en vous épargnant. Les démons que vous avez combattus étaient des traitres, missionnaires de Dieu, et ils espionnaient nos mouvements de troupes. Vous pouvez repartir maintenant, je vous relâche."

Une tornade noir nous repris, et nous ramena exactement la où nous étions avant d'être emporté.

"Sans rancune gars ? Fit l'ange

\- Sans rancune. La prochaine fois, ne butte personne.

\- Compris chef."

Et il s'envola. Il était deux heures du mat' et je commençais a fatiguer. Je rentrais me coucher, tout en ignorant ce qui se tramait sur les champs de bataille célestes.


End file.
